Madison Eckhart
Madison, a character in the The Freshman, The Sophomore and The Senior series, was a student at Hartfeld and a former member of the Kappa Phi Sigma sorority. She graduated in The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 14. She made her first appearance in The Freshman, Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Madison has mid-length, light blonde hair, light skin and gray eyes. Usually, she wears a pink shirt which she accessorizes with a big, silver necklace. Personality Madison is positive and easy going. She tends to be playful and considerate toward her friends, including Your Character. Throughout the books, we learn that Madison has many talents like dancing, acting and writing. She also likes parties. Chapters The Freshman Book 1 * Chapter 1: Welcome to Hartfeld University * Chapter 5: Game Day * Chapter 6: Kappa House Party * Chapter 7: Rush Week * Chapter 8: On the Hunt * Chapter 9: Sorority Ball, Part 1 (Off-Screen) * Chapter 10: Sorority Ball, Part 2 * Chapter 13: The Birthday Girl, Part 3 (Mentioned) Book 2 * Chapter 2: Welcome Back Party * Chapter 3: Auditions * Chapter 4: Playing the Part * Chapter 5: Stage Kiss (Determinant) * Chapter 6: The Cast Party * Chapter 7: The Talk * Chapter 10: Ballot Boxing * Chapter 12: The Debate * Chapter 14: Inauguration Night * Chapter 15: Setting Sail Book 3 * Chapter 2: A Place to Belong * Chapter 4: Budgetary Concerns * Chapter 5: Bad Reputation * Chapter 6: A Kappa Birthday * Chapter 7: Rebel With a Cause * Chapter 13: California Dreaming (Mentioned) * Chapter 16: Never Gonna Give You Up (Mentioned) * Chapter 17: Don't You (Forget About Me) The Freshman: Game of Love * Chapter 1: May the Best Couple Win * Chapter 2: Everyone's A Winner The Freshman: Love Bites * Chapter 1: The Bite * Chapter 2: Blood Wanted Chris: Luxury Getaway * Chapter 1: Luxury Getaway Rules of Engagement Book 1 * Chapter 4: Dirty Work (Determinant) * Chapter 5: Song and Dance * Chapter 18: Last Call Book 2 * Chapter 6: The Way to a Man's Heart * Chapter 13: Up in the Air (Determinant) * Chapter 16: The Flavor of Love (Determinant) * Chapter 21: Finale III: Just Say Yes (Determinant) Book 3 * Chapter 16: Save the Date (Determinant) The Sophomore Book 1 * Chapter 2: Carry Me Home * Chapter 4: Bills, Bills, Bills (Mentioned) * Chapter 5: Party Up * Chapter 7: Livin' La Vida Loca * Chapter 9: Barbie Girls * Chapter 12: Get What You Give * Chapter 14: Unbreak My Heart * Chapter 15: Bitter Sweet Symphony (Mentioned) * Chapter 16: Baby One More Time (Mentioned) * Chapter 17: It's The End of the World as We Know It Book 2 * Chapter 3: Independent Woman * Chapter 7: Try Again (Mentioned) * Chapter 11: Beautiful Day * Chapter 12: Just Dance * Chapter 14: Graduation (Friends Forever) * Chapter 15: Not Ready to Make Nice The Junior Book 1 * Chapter 5: Somebody That I Used to Know (Mentioned) * Chapter 6: Problem The Senior The Senior * Chapter 10: Imagine * Chapter 15: Changes (Determinant) Relationships Darren Darren and Madison were dating for a week, but it didn't work out, so they stayed friends. Logan & Tripp In Book 2, Logan and Tripp are both crushing on Madison and fight over her attention all the time. Madison feels very uncomfortable about this situation and doesn't know how to handle it. Depending on Your Character's advice, Madison will either go to the boat dance with one of these guys and they'll be an official couple, or she goes alone since she cannot choose. However, if she dates one of them, it won't last long, as in The Sophomore, Madison will be single no matter what. Becca She's really a big softy under that icy exterior. - Madison about Becca in Book 1, Chapter 7. Madison calls Becca her best friend, even though Becca mostly treats her more like her underdog. Later she starts spending more and more time with Logan or Tripp, leaving Becca lonely most of the time. In The Sophomore, Book 1, Becca and Madison have a falling out because of Becca being outvoted as House President by almost every member of the Kappa Phi Sigma sorority, with Madison being elected as the new chapter president. It leads to Becca giving Madison the cold shoulder and Madison asking for your advice. In Book 2, Becca surprised Madison with a song on the quad of Hartfeld. Madison appreciated her surprise and they reconciled. Becca got another surprise and they head off to go rock climbing together. It is revealed that they first met when they both rushed in Kappa Phi Sigma and team up for an assignment. They've been friends ever since. Other Looks Madison2.jpg|Party outfit Trivia * Madison makes several cameo appearances in the Rules of Engagement series: In Book 1, Chapters 4 (premium scene), 5'' and ''18, and in Book 2, Chapter 6. She also appears in premium scenes in Book 2, Chapters 13 and 16. In Book 3, Chapter 16, she attends the Main Character's wedding (only revealed in a premium scene, if Party-Girl Sister chooses to party with her date and starts a conga line). * She has her birthday in the spring. * She is in charge of the dance club. * She used to play a tree in theater plays and got excited about playing an oak tree in James' play, but she got a normal role as one of the characters and proved to be really good at it (if you were able to recruit her). * A note found by James in The Freshman, Book 3, reveals that at some time in the past, Madison attended Vasquez' English 202 class and repeatedly quoted Wordsworth. Her perfume set off his allergies. * Her personality is based after the stereotype that blonde girls are dumb. * She is skilled at rock climbing. * In The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 14, she received a Bachelor degree in Science and majored in Geology. She will pursue her Master's degree at Hartfeld with a volcanology program. * She has a puppy named Wordsworth Puppington the First. * She appears in The Junior, Book 1, but only in premium scenes. * The name Madison is of English origin and means "child of Matthew". The name Matthew is of English and Hebrew origin, which means "gift of God". The variant of Madison is Mathison. ** The surname Eckhart is of German origin and means: Edge, point, hard, brave, strong. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:Students Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:'The Senior' Characters Category:Hartfeld University students Category:Playing Cupid